


The Legend Of Zelda: Rise of the Yiga

by infjarts



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Angst, Angst and Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, testing out different sites, this is also on wattpad so yeah, zelink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 20:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21022085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infjarts/pseuds/infjarts
Summary: The heroes of Hyrule have come from many places. Islands, forests, villages. But what about a hero who comes from the Yiga Clan, who was taught to hate the very identity he must now accept? This is the story of a boy who struggles with putting his past behind him, who is thrown into a role he did not ask for, who is haunted by standards and expectations of others, and must conquer his fears to make way for the courage that lies dormant within.





	The Legend Of Zelda: Rise of the Yiga

Once upon a time, there was a princess named Zelda. The king appointed a knight named Link to be her sworn protector. At first, Princess Zelda hated her knight, but over time the two grew closer. Princess Zelda soon realized that she harbored feelings for Link, and at the same time the knight started to discover he had feelings for her.

But tragedy fell upon them before they could confess. A beast, Calamity Ganon, released an apocalyptic level of destruction upon the land. Link nearly fell in battle protecting the Princess, but her love for him awakened the power inside her to seal the Calamity away. She shielded his figure, but the power released from inside her was too much for the weakened hero. He collapsed, on the brink of death.

Link was taken to the Shrine of Resurrection to heal. For 100 years he slept while Princess Zelda fought the Calamity alone. But after awakening, he gathered strength and came to her aid. The two sealed the beast away with Zelda's sealing power and Link's Master Sword, and the two were reunited at last.

Many years later, when a lasting peace gathered over Hyrule, the two married and had a daughter. According to tradition, they named her Zelda, just like her mother. 

Unfortunately, tragedy was patiently lying in wait yet again.

Zelda, now carrying the title of Queen, was visited by a soothsayer. The old woman told her that the followers of Calamity Ganon would attempt to break the seal on him, and a new hero must rise to oppose the threat. To make matters worse, this hero's spirit would be weak, and facing Ganon as he is would surely be the end of him. The only thing that can strengthen this hero's spirit would be within the Lost Woods, but its power could only be obtained by a hero with a strong spirit.

Fearing that they were stuck, Queen Zelda expressed her grief to her husband. Fortunately, Link had an idea: he would go to the Lost Woods and retrieve it himself for the next hero. With his Master Sword in hand, he bid farewell to his wife and daughter, promising he would return quickly. He traveled to the Lost Woods in the company of the Royal Guard, and disappeared into the mist alone.

He was never seen or heard from again.

Their daughter, the princess, was so angry at her father for breaking his promise that she ran away. All search parties returned to the castle empty-handed. Wracked with grief for her broken family, Queen Zelda slowly withered away. One night, about a year after Link first disappeared, she went to bed, exhausted. She never woke up.

With Queen Zelda's death, and the princess vanished, the blood of the goddess disappeared from the Royal family. A new King was appointed from the royal court, and a fresh line of rulers began.

Little did they know, the princess was alive and well, living the life of a commoner in a small village in Faron woods. Therefore, the line of those with the blood of the goddess survived in secret, silently passing down the power to seal the Calamity.

And, one hundred years after the last hero's disappearance, in a tiny village in the Hebra mountain range... two boys, twins, were born. One, the parents named Kato.

The other, they named Link.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. Not first fic ever but first fic here. Apparently it's not shippy enough to gain traction on Wattpad yet so I guess I'll just post it here too? Oh well. Let me know what you think in the comments. Sorry if I sound bored here I'm just kinda disappointed with Wattpad rn.


End file.
